amami
by Bombay
Summary: "Che cosa desiderava? Essere baciato, spogliato, toccato… amato."


_Genere: fantascienza_

_Tipo: one shot_

_Rating: NC-17, PWP_

_Pairing: DorianXKennex_

_Note: possibile OOC, primo esperimento in questo fandom._

_Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma del rispettivo autore. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._

… **amami**

_di Bombay_

Era davvero assurda la situazione in cui si trovava, eppure se ci era finito era solo per colpa sua. Potava incolpare solo a se stesso.

Dorian lo fissava con quei suoi occhi azzurri, troppo veramente troppo umani.

-Dimmi quello che vuoi John- lo spronò con un dolce sorriso.

Kennex si umettò le labbra e vide Dorian seguire il movimento della sua lingua.

Che cosa desiderava? Essere baciato, spogliato, toccato, scopato ma, soprattutto, amato.

Un dannato sintetico, forse, poteva baciarlo, spogliarlo, toccarlo, scoparlo ma, no, non poteva amarlo, perché anche se provava sentimenti, erano falsi, fittizi creati soli per imitare i comportamenti umani, ma non era umano.

-John?-

La voce di Dorian era bassa come mai l'aveva udita prima. Sentire il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo, gli fece colare un lungo brivido giù per la schiena.

-Baciami.-

L'aveva detto davvero o era solo frutto della sua immaginazione? Doveva aver pronunciato davvero quella parola perché la bocca di Dorian si posò sulla sua; era tiepida, morbida, umida semplicemente perfetta. Le loro lingue si cercarono e duellarono lasciando il detective senza fiato, aggrappato al collo del partner.

-Spogliami- ansò al suo orecchio, ma le mani di Dorian stavano già abbassando la cerniera della sua maglia per poi sfilarla e Kennex lo imitò avido di toccare la pelle dell'altro, di saggiarne nel calore, la compattezza. Gli piaceva il colore della sua pelle in contrasto con la propria.

-Toccami- sussurrò, anche se Dorian stava già esplorando il suo corpo con le mani e con le labbra.

Il sintetico gli sbottonò i calzoni; no cazzo, era Dorian, che con uno strattone lo denudò.

Per un instante Kennex tremò: non era mai stato così vulnerabile davanti a un uomo, ma quello era Dorian… Dorian… Dorian…

I loro abiti caddero in un mucchio informe ai loro piedi.

Kennex si prese un momento per ammirare quel corpo magnifico, sentì il cuore pompare furiosamente, l'eccitazione scorrere nelle vene come mai gli era accaduto prima, il suo sesso fremeva duro ed impaziente.

Abbassò lo sguardo su quello di Dorian e… Dio era gloriosamente eretto e lui bramava sentirlo dentro di sé; si vergognò profondamente di quel desiderio ma Dorian lo baciò sulle labbra con una lentezza esasperante, dolcemente spingendolo a stendersi con la schiena sul ripiano della scrivania, avvolse il suo sesso nella mano e la mosse sapientemente.

Kennex si mosse il labbro inferiore faceva fatica a mettere insieme un pensiero coerente.

-Scopami.-

Vide qualcosa nello sguardo di Dorian che non seppe decifrare, ma non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa passasse nella testa del suo partner perché si tese quando qualcosa lo penetrò e comprese essere un dito.

Boccheggiò per il dolore, strinse forte gli occhi quando ne aggiunse un secondo e infine un terzo preparandolo e stimolandolo, il dolore passò in secondo piano e si accese qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Quasi gridò quando quelle dita lo abbandonarono, sapeva cosa le avrebbe sostituite, non era pronto per una cosa del genere eppure tutto il suo essere lo bramava ardentemente.

Dorian non abbandonò mai il suo sguardo, mai, per tutto il tempo. Lo penetrò piano, attento a ogni più piccola variazione del suo viso, non voleva fargli male, desiderava donargli solo piacere. Kennex aveva sofferto abbastanza era tempo per lui di trovare un po' di felicità.

A ogni spinta il detective si avvicinava sempre di più sull'orlo del precipizio ed era tanto, tanto tempo che non si concedeva, non si permetteva di lasciarsi andare ma era stanco e si abbandonò.

Kennex s'inarcò mugolando senza ritegno venendo nella mano di Dorian.

Fissò il soffitto con il fiato corto, mentre Dorian abbandonava il suo corpo e quasi singhiozzò nel sentirlo ritrarsi: aveva voglia di ridere, aveva bisogno di piangere, ma quello che fece fu tirarselo contro e abbracciarlo, aggrappandosi a lui come un naufrago.

Dorian ricambiò l'abbraccio e posò la fronte sulla sua, occhi negli occhi, il sorriso che gli rivolse era tenero e colmo di calore e umanità. Le labbra di Kennex tremarono, aveva fatto tutto quello che gli aveva chiesto, lui si sentiva così fragile in quel momento come non gli era mai successo. Aveva paura.

-Amami- fu solo un flebile sussurro.

Quelle labbra sorridenti si posarono sulle sue un bacio tenero e goffo, così diverso dai precedenti.

-L'ho fatto, dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto.-

Note dell'Autrice: non chiedetemi da dove è uscito questo delirio. Solitamente non scrivo in un fandom che non conosco bene, ho visto solo degli spezzoni subbati, ma li ho amati dal primo momento e mi è venuta questa folle idea.

Non so se sono nei personaggi, ma ho voluto provare lo stesso, l'ho scritta in una mezz'ora. Quindi non linciatemi.

Ogni commento, critica, consiglio è ben accetto.

Grazie a chi ha letto fino a qui!

Un kiss

Bombay

2


End file.
